


Burning Love

by KT1



Series: Burning Love [1]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Eloping, Fluff, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Soft Husbands, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, adorable wedding vows to make you cry, idk how to tag this lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KT1/pseuds/KT1
Summary: TK and Carlos impulsively fly to Las Vegas to get married in one of those 24 hour chapels, complete with one of those Elvis impersonators to officiate. Couldn’t resist using an Elvis song for the title that also happens to be a pun for TK as a firefighter (sorry not sorry!). Tumblr prompt from @theworld-is-out-there
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Burning Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686025
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	Burning Love

Carlos looks around nervously at the neon signs and the bustling traffic of the Las Vegas Strip. “Are we really gonna do this? Because I love you, like so much, but we can wait. We can have a big wedding with all of our friends and family if that’s what you want.”

TK looks at Carlos with so much love in his eyes for this man, this man who has been patient with TK from the start, this man who has never given up on what they could be.

“My dad is going to kill me… but fuck it, Carlos. I don’t need a big, fancy wedding. I just need you to be my husband. Today. So hell yeah, we are really gonna do this!” TK can’t help the smile that spreads across his face as he grabs Carlos’ hand and pulls him across the strip to the nearest 24 hour chapel.

……….

“We are gathered here today in this sacred house of Elvis to unite Tyler Kennedy Strand and Carlos Reyes in holy matrimony.” TK and Carlos can’t help but giggle at this impersonator’s terrible Elvis impression and the absurdity of this whole thing, but they wouldn’t have it any other way. “Since this is a 24 hour chapel and there are no appointments, we are gonna do the quick version of this. So if you have your own vows, let’s go ahead and do those now.”

TK takes a deep breath before locking eyes with Carlos, tears threatening to spill over.

“A year ago, when I decided to go back to the 126, I told my dad I had never been more sure of anything in my entire life. But today, this right here, us. There is nothing Carlos, not even being a firefighter, that I am more sure of than what you and I have. I used to think that it took a whole lot of effort to make love work, but it turns out that I didn’t really know what true love was. You have taught me that true love is as easy as breathing; it’s as easy as running into burning buildings and chasing down the bad guys.” TK can’t help but smirk and send Carlos a wink before continuing. “True love is not about the grand romantic gestures or the show of trying to one-up each other. It’s about taking comfort in the little things, like the way you always leave a cup of coffee waiting for me when you have an early shift. True love is being on the same page as someone else without having to say a word. It’s when you can tell how I’m feeling from just one look and when we can run into the middle of disaster knowing we’ve got each other’s backs.”

TK takes a shuttering breath and gives Carlos’ hands a quick squeeze. “I once said that I thought we make a pretty good team, but now I know, more than ever, that there is no team I would rather be a part of, including the Yankees, which is really saying something. Don’t tell my dad; he would never forgive me.” Carlos lets out a wet laugh, tears shining in his beautiful brown eyes. “I have had struggles, but I am grateful because those struggles led me to you. Thank you for loving every part of me, especially on the days when I feel as though I don’t deserve that love. I love you so much, and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you, diving into the action with you right by my side.”

With a shaky breath and blinking away the tears gathering in the corners of his eyes, Carlos gives TK’s hands a squeeze, and looks back up at TK, at his future.

“When I became a police officer, I made an oath to protect and serve the people of Austin and my community. Today I stand before you and… Elvis,” he pauses to send a amused look and a head nod to the fake Elvis, “to make another oath. An oath to protect and serve you, Ty. An oath to always be there for you to come home to after a long shift, an oath to stick to my side of the bed and not steal all of the covers, an oath to hold you when the bad days come and to go to meetings with you when you need me most."

TK’s expression softens and tears start to fall from those gorgeous green eyes of his. “An oath to keep you safe, just like you keep me safe. An oath to love you, just as you have loved me. Thank you for opening your heart to me and letting me love you as wholly as you have. I know how hard it was for you to let me in, and I am eternally grateful that you did, because you have given me the greatest love I have ever known. And it’s really just the cherry on top that you, Tyler, are a straight up ten. It’s honestly a crime how gorgeous you are; I should arrest you right now.”

TK can’t help but snort and shake his head at the comment, face flushing. Only Carlos can make him feel like a love struck teenager falling in love for the very first time.

“I know that together we can make it through anything. We can be anything. I cannot wait to begin this new journey with you. Wherever our future may take us, I want you to know that I will always be by your side, ready to take on the world with you.”

The fake Elvis is almost as choked up as TK and Carlos, which just makes them laugh through the tears. Elvis takes a deep breath, “Okay, so Tyler Kennedy, do you take Carlos Reyes to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

TK smiles bigger than he thinks he has ever smiled before. “I do. Of course I do. 100% forever, babe.”

“And Carlos, do you take Tyler Kennedy Strand to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“Through thick and thin right? Hell yeah, I do. It’s you and me, Ty.”

They exchange the rings they had bought just hours earlier when they had landed in Vegas.

“Well then, by the power vested in me by this fine house of Elvis, I now pronounce you hunks of burning love as husbands. So go ahead, kiss y’all!”

TK surges forward, arms wrapping around Carlos’ shoulders as Carlos’ arms wrap around TK’s waist. Their lips gently brush, sweet and gentle. TK sighs into the kiss, experiencing a feeling of peace flooding over him, unlike anything he has ever known. Carlos doesn’t hesitate to deepen the kiss, pouring every emotion coursing through him into it. They reluctantly break apart, foreheads touching and noses brushing.

“God I love you so much, Carlos,” TK whispers softly.

Carlos smiles softly, completely content. “I love you too, Tyler.”

……….

“Woah, well look who it is. Pretty boy is back, y’all!” Judd yells into the station as TK walks up hand in hand with Carlos. TK is jittery; Carlos can feel the nerves rolling off of him.

“Hey, everything is going to be fine, Ty. Your dad loves you, and as long as you’re happy, he can forgive us for doing this without him.”

TK looks back at Carlos with a watery smile, “I have never been happier. I just don’t want him to be pissed is all.”

“Yeah I know, babe. Well, time to face the music, or should I say the sirens, I guess,” Carlos says with a chuckle.

Owen comes pounding down the stairs. “TK Strand, where have you been?! You called me so frantically asking for a couple days off and then you just disappeared! Is everything okay? I mean, you look healthy, you look fine… Well, you’re alive so that’s good—”

“Dad!” TK cuts him off before he continues ranting for much longer. “I’m completely fine. More than fine actually.” He gives Carlos one more smile before continuing. “And it’s actually TK Strand-Reyes now.”

Owen looks back and forth from TK to Carlos, eyes wide. “Wait, what?!” TK can hear the rest of his crew coming to find out what all the commotion is about.

“Umm yeah… Carlos and I kinda flew to Vegas and got married in one of those 24 hour chapels, yah know, complete with an Elvis impersonator and everything.” TK raises his left hand, showing off his new ring to punctuate his last statement.

The rest of the crew comes to greet the couple, and Mateo, with his attention to detail, immediately notices the ring. “Holy shit, y’all got married and didn’t invite us? Wowwww man. I’m hurt,” he says with a smirk, a hand on his chest feigning injury. Everyone laughs and rushes forward to give the couple their congratulations, hugging TK and affectionately patting Carlos on the back. The only member of the crew still hanging back, who still hasn’t even moved, is Owen.

TK walks slowly towards Owen, nervously looking back at Carlos, who gives him an encouraging nod.

“Dad..? Are you… okay with this? I know I should have told you, but I couldn’t go another day not being married to Carlos, not being his husband. I have never been more in love in my entire life, and you have always taught me that sometimes you have to take the big leap. Go big or go home, right?”

Owen takes a deep breath before pulling TK into the tightest hug. “I am more than okay with this TK.” He pulls back with his hands planted on TK’s shoulders and a big smile. “You really do seem the happiest that I have seen you in a really long time. Do I wish I got to be a part of your wedding? Of course, but as long as you are happy, I am happy for you, son.”

TK lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding and lets out a wet laugh before pulling his dad back in for another hug. “Thanks Dad. I love you, you know.”

“Yeah I know, but don’t you go having any kids without telling me. I would like to know if I am going to be a grandpa.”

The crew laughs at Cap’s comment, and Carlos walks over, taking TK’s hand. “Okay, Cap, I think that’s fair,” Carlos chuckles, and TK kisses his husband on the cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! This is the result of a request I got on Tumblr! You can find this and more 9-1-1 and 9-1-1 Lone Star content there @tkstreyes :)


End file.
